


RENIEGO

by princerumati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: Stiles es alejado de la manada.Oh, sí, que sorpresa.Realmente no está sorprendido, digamos que la manada no hizo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo. Sí, duele como el infierno pero lo superará...como siempre.Stiles jamás pensó en encontrar el consuelo en el aliado menos pensado; Peter Hale.Peter Jodidamente Caliente Hale, el menor se siente confundido y demasiado atraído a lo que aquel hombre lobo representa y, Dios perdone a Stiles, pero ese hombre grita pecado y Stiles es débil a la carne y no puede apartar las manos del pecho de Peter...y de su polla.Definitivamente es su polla.Peter le da lo que necesita y si eso es un poco de sexo, no pueden culpar a un chico en plena adolescencia.Y, bueno, las cosas suceden.





	1. AUGURIO

Lo primero que te viene a la mente cuando conoces a Derek Hale es "aterrador" y lo segundo "aterradoramente sexy", al menos, eso fue lo que sucedió con Stiles Stilinski cuando lo conoció. Puede que al principio haya dedicado varias pajas en su nombre pero, vamos, Stiles es joven y conocer a semejante hombre fue un choque cultural cuando estaba acostumbrado a ver _su_ tipo en las mejores pornos o en portadas de revistas.

El problema es que no estaba en el lado bueno del lobo y por mucho que intentó estarlo, parecía sacarlo de quicio o arruinarlo más.   
Derek Hale es intimidante y aterrador (lo es todo el tiempo) pero cuando cierto castaño parece estar en la ecuación, lo es diez veces más.

Así que Stiles Stilinski no se sorprende por la situación más humillante y dolorosa en la que está, después de todo, el día estuvo lleno de pistas.

De augurios.

🐺

**_Unas cuantas horas_** **_antes_**

Ese día, ese preciso día, había sido bastante agradable para ser verdad. Y Stiles jamás tenía buenos días sin que un monstruo decidiera atacar el lugar. 

El día era soleado, ni una maldita nube en el cielo, el Sol se colaba por su ventana y fue cuando se despertó, demasiado temprano. Fue hacia el baño para prepararse para una nueva jornada en el infierno.

Después de la ducha, cogió las ropas de ese día: una camiseta de Batman, una camisa a cuadros y sus jeans. Lo usual.

Cuando fue hacia la cocina, su padre ya estaba esperándolo con un decente desayuno, lo más curioso es que tuvo tiempo para devorar los gofres que su papá hizo y tener una breve charla.

Ese viernes había empezado tan bien que la duda se instaló en él.

Su Jeep había arrancado sin problemas, fue a la tienda y se encontró veinte dólares en el suelo, compró un poco de frituras para llevar esa tarde a la reunión de la manada. Todo era perfecto. Hasta consiguió un buen lugar en el estacionamiento.

Todo era perfecto, _demasiado_.

Sus clases fueron viento en popa, nadie le gritó por no prestar atención y Jackson lo trató relativamente bien. Raro.   
Esa tarde le diría a sus amigos sobre el día extremadamente extraño que había tenido, luego, cuando lograra convencerlos de que había una criatura que se estaba metiendo con él, buscaría en libros si existía alguna que tuviera la habilidad para hacer aquello y la forma de eliminarla, porque era demasiado cruel darle esperanzas así.

No podían culparlo por tener días estresantes y desconfiar de los buenos.

Fue hacia la cafetería y se sentó con sus amigos. Todos se quedaron callados al verlo sentarse, fue un silencio que en ese momento Stiles no supo discernir y que ignoró cuando todos le regalaron sonrisas alegres y nerviosas, Scott rápidamente lo enfrascó en una conversación sobre una película que había visto ayer con Allison y Stiles trató de no sentirse incómodo porque hace semanas que no hablaban de algo más que no fuera la criatura que tenían que cazar.

Vernon y Erica se unieron a su conversación y prontamente, Isaac, Jackson y Lydia también lo hicieron.

Stiles sintió que un vacío que no sabía que existía en su interior se cerrase, se hundió en la representación de la "normalidad", porque eran adolescentes y esto se supone que deberían de hacer.

— La chica de las flechas decide salvar al panadero, ganándose la sorpresa de todo el Capitolio— termina contando McCall.

—Sí, fue como que la historia de amor falsa se hizo real de un segundo a otro— suspiró Allison. — Aunque tengo que admitir que me gustaba el mejor amigo de la chica, era bastante cal...lindo— murmuró la castaña en un puchero. — Y me dio pena que tenga que ver todo eso.

Stiles prefiere no contarle que lo odiará en las próximas películas.

🐺

Cuando las clases terminan, la manada murmura por lo bajo mientras Stiles entra en su auto y espera a que los demás hagan lo mismo para poder ir todos a la reunión.

No ha recibido un mensaje sobre la reunión pero sabe que las hacen todos los viernes y, a veces, los fines de semana porque, anteriormente, solía recibir el mensaje.  
Últimamente, Stiles solo es invitado cuando una criatura acecha el pueblo y tienen que averiguar quién es.

Como el chico descarado que es, Stiles va sin invitación la mayoría de las veces.

Justo como hoy.

Cuando todos se van en sus respectivos transportes, decide que antes de ir, pasará por su casa. Deja su mochila en el sofá y busca en su heladera algunos refrescos, camina hacia su cuarto en busca de varias películas para ver. Vuelve a la sala y descarga los libros y utiles escolares de su bolso, metiendo todo lo que podría llegar a necesitar esa noche.

Un mensaje llega.

Lo han vuelto a invitar a las reuniones y no puede evitar que una sonrisa llena de alegría se muestre en su rostro.

Tal vez esa criatura no sea tan mala como parecía. Si más días como estos llegarían, entonces... Sería feliz.

Rápidamente coge todas sus cosas con entusiasmo renovado y sale pitando de su casa. Casi saltando por lo genial que había sido ese día.

Sube a su Jeep y arranca el motor, yendo todo el camino tarareando la melodía de Harry Potter.

Entra en la sala del loft con una sonrisa que se borra en un segundo al ver el silencio sepulcral que hay en el lugar. Su corazón se salta un latido y vuelve a bombear más rápido.

—¿Qué hay con este estado de ánimo tan malo?— bromea. Las cabezas giran a su dirección pero nadie dice nada. Y cada paso que da dentro, la tensión es palpable. Cada pisada que hace, se oye como el minutero de un reloj. Las expresiones de todos se hacen extrañas a medida que se acerca y cuando está a unos centímetros, sus miradas divagan viendo hacia otra parte. 

Un par de orbes verde-azulados no le han quitado la vista de encima, penetraron en su cuerpo desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral. Derek Hale lo ve sin expresión, lo usual, sus facciones delgadas y afiladas resaltan más con la luz tenue. Es increíblemente atractivo, como se espera de un ser sobrenatural. Stiles sabe que lo que sea que quiere decirle (porque es demasiado obvio que lo han citado para algo) no va a gustarle. 

—¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf?— sonríe, escondiendo su ansiedad con su voz llena de burla y simpatía. Frota sus manos, tratando de que no se note lo inseguro que se siente al decir tan simples palabras. Nadie dice nada y Stiles tiene un mal presentimiento cuando Derek emboza una sonrisa tan cínica, como disfrutando oír los latidos de su corazón a medida que la inquietud incrementa. Lo hace de una forma que el adolescente sabe que lo ha visto varias veces ya, siempre hace ese tipo de sonrisa/ risa cuando hace algún comentario sarcástico. —Oigan... este silencio...— no puede decir más. 

— Stiles, deberías dejar de venir aquí... — dice el alfa, enfatizando cada palabra. —No eres bienvenido aquí— termina y como si quisiera dar el golpe final ahora que la varilla de hierro está quemando su piel, agrega: —Hemos hablado con los demás y todos parecen de acuerdo con ello. 

Otro silencio bastante largo le precede a aquella declaración, posteriormente roto por la risa de Stiles que ha terminado de procesar lo dicho por Derek. 

—Realmente me gustaría estar sorprendido con toda la situación...— niega con su cabeza mientras una pequeña risa se escapa de sus labios. Lo más doloroso de todo lo sucedido es que ni siquiera puede estar sorprendido, una parte pequeña en su interior lo sabía, lo intuía. Las señales estaban ahí pero no quiso verlas.

A veces, es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

—Debieron haber sido más disimulados — gira su vista hacia sus amigos, esos amigos que le hablaron nuevamente solo para darle el golpe final. La decepción en su voz estaba dirigida a sus amigos, Derek no pintaba nada allí, porque jamás tuvieron una buena relación. — Me ignoraron por semanas y a penas me hablaban...— les lanza la verdad a la cara. —Obviamente sospeché que algo como esto iba a pasar...— suspira, encogiéndose de hombros. — Sólo...no quise verlo.

—Hermano...— dice con culpa su, en ese entonces, mejor amigo. Stiles lo mira, tratando de pensar demasiadas excusas por su amigo como para estar de acuerdo con aquello. Se supone que se apoyarían en todo, que eran ellos contra el mundo, entonces, ¿por qué se siente abandonado ahora? ¿Por qué se siente como si Scott formara parte del mundo y dejado atrás a Stiles?

Scott lo ve con aquellos ojos de cachorro, pidiéndole perdón con ellos.   
Y Stiles lo perdonaría si hubiese alzado su voz, pero no lo defendió, así que por ahora está en su lista negra de personas a las que no hay que entregar regalo de Navidad. Hasta nuevo aviso.

Mejor dicho, hasta que esté en el borde la muerte suplicando que salve su culo y será en ese momento en que lo pensará. En realidad, ya no hay nada que pensar. Scott mismo los ha lanzado a una situación sin retorno. Y ni siquiera había sido la primera vez. Stiles había sido tan indulgente que éste era el resultado de no poner una señal de advertencia. 

Palmea el hombro de su amigo para confortarlo, no debería de hacerlo pero parece que Scott necesita más consuelo que el mismísimo damnificado. —Lo esperaba de todos ellos, menos de ti, Scotty —se despide, dejando ir aquello que lo molestaba, que le dolía. Ahora sabía como se sintió Julio César. —Menos de ti— repite, para recordarle y recordarse que será la última vez que esas personas le humillarían y pasarían sobre él.

Salió de allí.

🐺

Cuando abandonó el edificio vio que un hombre estaba apoyado en el capó de su auto y seguía cada paso que daba atentamente.  
Si Derek Hale era aterradoramente sexy, había alguien más que lo superaba con creces.

Peter Hale.

Un hombre que por donde lo veías gritaba peligro. Atractivo y peligroso de forma bestial. Su cabello castaño perfectamente recortado, sus facciones duras y sofisticadas, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad de la noche. Una sonrisa ladeada surca sus labios y si Stiles fuera una persona diferente le ofrecería ir a un motel por sólo ese gesto.

—Al parecer estás bien— comentó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Esperabas verme llorando?— arqueó una ceja. La verdad es que el mismo se sorprendía de no estar llorando en una esquina porque se había quedado solo en el mundo de manera oficial.

—Era lo mínimo que esperaba— dice, resoplando como si estuviera decepcionado de verlo ajustado a la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías consolarme?— se burla, porque ante la tristeza la mejor arma es el sarcasmo.

—Yo lo llamaría aprovechar la oportunidad para ganar puntos contigo— le devuelve mientras que Stiles abre la puerta de su auto y tira su bolsa en el asiento trasero. El lobo mirá hacia arriba, el ventanal del loft deja ver a un alfa lo bastante enojado como para que sus ojos se iluminen de un color carmín, Peter sólo sonríe de manera arrogante hacia su sobrino.

Peter abre la puerta del copiloto sentándose en el asiento porque, al igual que el adolescente, era bueno en entrometerse cuando nadie lo había invitado.

—Y meterte en mis pantalones— completa el adolescente encendiendo el motor, clava su mirada en él, sonriéndole esperando una reacción divertida por parte del mayor.

—Y meterme en tus pantalones— acepta con una sonrisa moja-bragas. Stiles aparta su mirada, sonrojándose hasta los hombros.

Carraspea, ignorando la sonrisa de suficiencia de su acompañante, saliendo del loft para conducir por la calle. — ¿Estás disponible para una maratón de películas y snacks?— señala con su dedo pulgar la condenada mochila que había llevado todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas.

—Siempre estoy disponible para una noche de manada sin la manada— dice con diversión.

Y Stiles sonríe, sabiendo que ese día había sido fatal... pero había encontrado un aliado en su nueva soledad.  
  



	2. ÉXTASIS

Stiles conduce de manera tranquila, tenía pensado ir hacia su casa pero su padre podría llegar en cualquier momento e interrumpirlos, lo cual no es recomendable si estás con un hombre que te dobla la edad en una habitación. Y más si esa persona no es nada más que un psicópata en ascenso como Peter Hale.

En síntesis, Peter Hale en su casa es un no-no. El mayor lo mira de reojo, adivinando sus pensamientos, una sonrisa ladina surca sus sensuales labios, haciéndolo parecer más oscuro y peligroso de lo que debería. Sensual, oscuro y peligroso, qué tentadora combinación.

-Podemos ir a mi lugar- comenta, quitando al adolescente de sus pensamientos, quizás sospechando lo que Stiles estaba pensando sobre su padre encontrándolos en la sala.

\- ¿Tienes un lugar?- el menor estaba demasiado sorprendido por ese curioso detalle que Hale le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

-¿Dónde pensabas que dormía? ¿En la calle?- se quejó.

Stiles evita su mirada, claramente pensó que su culo estaba fuera del loft. - Conocí por bastante tiempo a tu sobrino y si no era en la casa Hale, estaba en una estación de metro abandonada.

\- Stiles, no soy mi sobrino - su voz era firme e implicaba más de lo que Stiles quería imaginar en este momento. - Claramente, estoy un paso adelantado de ese muchacho - dice con burla.

Stiles rueda sus ojos, tratando de no centrarse en lo que sea que quiso decir con eso. - Dime la dirección.

🐺

Stiles no se sorprende al notar que el apartamento de Peter se encuentra en la zona residencial más inasequible de Beacon Hills. Vamos, conociendo al hombre, es obvio que todo lo que hace es por lo alto.

\- Hombre...- un suspiro asombrado escapa de sus labios mientras mira la fachada con fascinación. - Sin duda, superas a Derek por mucho.

Ninguno de los dos piensa en la connotación que tiene aquella frase que sale de sus labios.

-Prepararé los snacks, tú, elige la película- declara, alejándose de aquel hombre y ocultándose en la cocina, buscando platos y vasos para poder colocar los bocadillos.

Peter hace lo que pide, buscando en la mochila del menor una interesante película para ver mientras enciende su televisor.

Stiles suspira con cansancio, su cuerpo estaba bien, era su mente la que se encontraba exhausta. Hoy no había sido un buen día, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por no llorar frente a ellos.

Claro, eso no borraba lo miserable que se sentía por dentro.

Respiró unas cuantas veces y llevó los platos, colocándolos en la pequeña mesa de centro, buscó los bocadillos que había traído de su bolsa y abrió cada uno para acomodarlos en cada plato. Peter lo miraba de reojo, fingiendo que su atención estaba en la televisión, esperando que Stiles se rompiera y expulsará todo lo que tenía atascado en su garganta.

-Tomé una cerveza de tu heladera- aviso el adolescente, dejándola en la mesa. - Espero que no te importe que quiera un poco de alcohol- agregó.

Peter se rió levemente. -Le estás preguntando al adulto equivocado, no soy precisamente un adulto responsable- el hombre se sentó en el sofá, entretanto decía aquello. Cogió la cerveza en sus manos y la abrió, tomando un trago para después pasárselo al menor. -Veamos la película- comentó, pulsando un botón de su control, la película comenzó a reproducirse.

Stiles se sentó a su lado y se permitió olvidar, haciendo comentarios ingeniosos sobre lo que veía en la pantalla, Peter no se burló o lo calló, es más, agregó sus propios comentarios haciendo reír a Stiles, formando una atmósfera cálida y familiar.

Para la segunda película, ambos estaban tan inmersos en su propia conversación que olvidaron su verdadero propósito, compartiendo tragos de cervezas y comiendo los bocadillos. La risa de Stiles llenaba la sala, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa surcará los labios de Peter viéndolo de buen humor. Su aroma había cambiado a uno agridulce, el dolor seguía allí pero no quitaba el hecho de que la estaba pasando bien con el lobo mayor.

Cuando Peter se decidió a poner otra película, Stiles se sumió en un silencio reflexivo.

-... Jamás pensé que Scott haría algo como eso- comentó, mirando la espalda de Peter, el lobo se detuvo por medio segundo y sus movimientos se hicieron más lento, decidiendo esperar a que Stiles pudiera desahogarse por completo, sabiendo que el adolescente había elegido ese momento en que le daba la espalda para poder hablar sobre eso y llorar un poco.

Podía oler las lágrimas y sabía que Stiles no quería que lo viera de ese modo.

\- Lo esperaba de todos, ¿sabes?- murmuró, un sorbido llegó después. - Menos de él- una larga pausa seguido de varias jadeos se escucharon en el lugar, Stiles estaba intentando ocultar sus sollozos. - Y lo más doloroso, es que no estoy seguro de poder perdonarlo...- un pequeño sollozo se escapó. - Estoy seguro de que si el día de mañana, él me dice un montón de excusas sobre la razón de hacerlo... Sé que no lo perdonaré, no quiero perdonarlo- su rostro estaba escondido entre sus manos. -... Estoy cansado de ceder, de ser siempre el que se sacrifica, el que tiene que adaptarse a lo que los demás quieren cuando no hacen lo mismo por mí- un suspiró escapó de sus labios. - Quizás lo más doloroso de todo esto, es los años que gasté al lado de Scott para terminar de ésta manera. Se siente el típico cliché de la chica popular que abandona a su mejor amiga nerd y antisocial, sólo porque ahora encontró un nuevo grupo "más cool"- se quejó y luego se rió de su propia analogía.

Peter se dió la vuelta y se sentó a su lado, su brazo se estiró para abrazar los hombros del menor. - No puedo decirte qué hacer, no sé la respuesta correcta para ésta situación. Cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien...- consoló, Stiles resopló riendo un poco. - Sólo sé la manera de hacerte olvidar ese dolor por un momento- su voz es baja y un matiz erótico se pierde en su tono, Stiles estaba tan sensible ese día, que pudo notarlo, no perdiendo lo que aquel hombre quería decir. - Te ayudaré a reemplazar ese dolor por algo mucho más placentero.

Stiles sabe que desquitarse con Peter no es una buena idea pero en ese momento quiere dejar de pensar en el dolor sordo que oculta en lo más profundo de su corazón, quiere olvidar desesperadamente que ese día sucedió y Peter es sensualmente tentador y está ahí.

_Está ahí._ _Con él. _

Y el adolescente tampoco es bueno lidiando con sus sentimientos y Peter, bueno, él le está ofreciendo la salida más fácil y carnal que le hace imposible negarse.

De todas formas, Stiles jamás fue bueno en tomar decisiones.

Stiles asintió lentamente, cualquier cosa era mejor que sentirse solo y miserable.

Peter lo acomodó en el sillón, dejando que Stiles apoyara su espalda contra el asiento, sus labios besaron su mejilla hasta bajar y darle atención a su delicado y sensible cuello, su lengua se deleitó en la piel y sus labios y dientes succionaron, haciendo leves marcas.

El adolescente suspiró y gimió bajo cuando sintió la atención que le daba a la piel sensible de su cuello, sintiéndose expectante a lo que vendría.

La mano de Peter acarició sus muslos para luego subir y tocar sus glúteos llenos, los apretó y amasó con fuerza, su erección era notoria entre sus pantalones y su pelvis se meció contra el cuerpo de Stiles.

Peter gruñó y alejó sus manos del trasero de su chico para quitarle su camiseta y descubrir su pecho donde procedió a darle atención a sus pezones erguidos y rosados, su lengua lamió uno para luego succionar y tirar levemente con sus dientes.

Stiles chilló y arqueó su pecho, queriendo más de la sensación.

Mientras su boca estaba ocupada intercalando entre sus tetillas, sus manos fueron hacia los pantalones y ropa interior, queriendo deshacerse de ellos.

Stiles tenía sus manos en los cabellos de Peter, manteniendo su boca en sus pezones, gimiendo cada que los dientes tiraban de ellos, amaba el dolor y el placer que venía de ello. -Peter...- gimió su nombre, casi sin darse cuenta.

El mayor sonrió por un segundo antes de volver a chupar sus pezones, sus manos ahora fueron hacia su propia ropa, sacándola del camino, cuando se liberó de sus restricciones, sus manos volvieron a deleitarse en tocar las nalgas del menor y su boca besó un sendero hasta llegar al pene duro de Stiles antes de lamerlo levemente por unos segundos y seguir su camino, sus manos volvieron a agarrar sus muslos y colocarlo en una posición más cómoda para Peter.

La parte superior de Stiles se apoyó contra el sillón mientras que la parte inferior formó una "L" invertida, sus piernas se mantenían en el aire hasta que cayeron sobre el pecho de Stiles, donde el menor sostuvo detrás de sus rodillas para una mejor vista. Stiles mostraba sin ningún pudor el pequeño y rosado agujero de su ano ante los ojos del lobo.

Peter se inclinó y su boca lamió la fruncida abertura, dando pequeñas lamidas como juego antes de hundir su lengua dentro y comer su culo. Su lengua se movía dentro de aquellas paredes calientes, sus oídos se fascinaban ante los gemidos y chillidos de placer de su amante, aumento el movimiento de su lengua, queriendo llevar al borde a Stiles.

Entonces, quitó su lengua por un segundo antes de lamer dos de sus dedos y colocarlos dentro, dilatando su entrada para su polla que se encontraba dura y pulsante por follarlo.

-Ah, dios- gimió el menor, sintiendo desfallecer solo con la sensación de tener algo dentro suyo.

El mayor se tomó su tiempo en dilatarlo, tres dedos fueron colocados unos pocos segundos después y un cuarto le siguió a ese, empezó a abrir sus dedos como tijeras y estimular la próstata de Stiles.

Stiles se corrió con un grito agudo cuando su próstata fue rozada. -Oh, dios, dios...¡ah!- su mente se sumió en el placer.

Cuando el lobo se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo, cambió la posición de Stiles en el sillón, colocó el cuerpo del menor de costado, así podría llegar más profundo y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos.

Apoyó la punta de su polla gorda y larga en su orificio y empujó lentamente hasta que metió el glande, jadeó al sentir como su interior se apretaba a su alrededor. -Stiles... te sientes increíble alrededor de mi polla...- gruñó, no moviendo un centímetro de su pene, dejando que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. -...Tan caliente y apretado- suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por lo bien que se sentía.

Stiles se estremeció al sentir semejante polla entrando, un poco de dolor estalló de su entrada pero era bienvenido. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca, sus orbes estaban brumosos debido al placer, estremecimientos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, volviéndose a correr en un tiempo récord.

Poco a poco, Peter fue metiendo las pulgadas de su verga en su interior, tomando su tiempo en abrirse camino hasta el final, su pelvis tocaba la curvatura de su culo, haciendo ver que había entrado por completo en aquel culo.

Suspiró por lo bien que se sentía y se inclinó, lamiendo el pezón de Stiles.

Su pelvis se movió hacia atrás, saliendo un poco de su interior antes de volver a empujar, en el camino, rozó su punto dulce, Peter sintió como se apretó aún más a su alrededor, gruñó por la estimulación. Lentamente, volvió a repetir el movimiento, entrando y saliendo, su ritmo era suave pero con cada segundo se incrementaba. -Stiles...- suspiró su nombre, el menor estaba perdido debajo suyo, gimiendo y jadeando cada vez que sentía su punto dulce estimulado, cada cierto tiempo, se oiría el nombre de ese lobo salir de sus labios en un tono malditamente erótico.

Las arremetidas se volvieron fuertes y profundas, hasta el punto que lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gemidos de Stiles y el crujido que hacía el sillón por la fuerza de las penetraciones duras.

Su verga orquesta un vaivén rudo, Peter observa con sus ojos como Stiles se deshace debajo de él debido al placer, Peter no está mucho mejor, se siente increíble con cada embestida, su lobo está al acechó, sus ojos refulgen en un azul eléctrico por la fuerte emoción. Puede notar como un pequeño bulto se forma en la parte baja del estómago de Stiles, notando lo lleno de él que estaba, un ronco gruñido sale de lo más profundo de su pecho al ser consciente de lo bien que Stiles aceptaba su polla.

Sus labios buscan los contrarios, lamiendo su lengua. -Siéntelo, bebé...- murmuró contra sus labios, mientras su pene entraba y salía. -... Es todo tuyo, eres mío- prometió, siendo más bestia que hombre. Después de todo, Peter sabía que ese niño era suyo desde mucho antes.

Su ritmo no retrocede en ningún momento, sigue follándolo duro como una bestia que quiere someter a su presa.

No deja de besar y morder su piel, queriendo marcarlo como suyo. Su polla se encarga de hacer lo mismo en su interior, queriendo marcar su forma hasta lo más profundo, para que Stiles jamás olvidará quién lo hacía sentir así.

-Ah, dios, sí, más duro, más duro- pidió, el menor estaba ahogado en gritos y gemidos de placer. -Dios, sí, así.

Peter lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró de él levemente con sus dientes. -Voy a llenarte justo como lo necesitas. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?- susurró, sin detener sus movimientos.

-Si, dios, sí, correte dentro de mí, lléname con tu semen- jadeó, de manera incoherente, no siendo consciente de que su mente hace mucho tiempo se había perdido en la lujuria y la gran polla de Peter.

El mayor gruñó con satisfacción acelerando las penetraciones, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo haciendo que el cuerpo de Stiles se estremezca por la estimulación.

Peter se alejó del cuerpo para apreciar la imagen de su polla saliendo y entrando de ese agujero que estaba lleno y estirado por él, su entrada estaba de un leve color rojo haciendo notar lo irritado que estaba por el ejercicio que hacían.

El choque de piel con piel, el rechinar del sillón bajo su peso y los movimientos, los gemidos y jadeos elevaban a Peter a un nuevo nivel, volviéndolo loco por hacer de todas las formas habidas y por haber a ese chico suyo. -Ah... te sientes tan bien- suspiró, mientras su mano agarraba la erección del menor, queriendo llevarlo al borde.

No pasó mucho antes de que Stiles se corriera, Peter aprovechó aquello para poder mancillar con sus embestidas el cuerpo de Stiles a un ritmo animal, queriendo llenar a su amante con su venida.

Usó el cuerpo del menor hasta que sintió como estaba cerca de su culminación. -Oh, Stiles- gimió ruidosamente cuando sus movimientos perdieron el ritmo y con un empuje final y tartamudo, se hundió profundamente en el culo de Stiles, el nudo estiró aún más ese agujero, haciendo gritar a Stiles de placer y, segundos después, chorros de semen llenaron el interior de Stiles.

🐺

Cuando el nudo se deshinchó, el mayor se llevó a Stiles hacia su habitación, dejándolo en la cama, sacó su pene de su interior y volteó a Stiles, poniéndolo en cuatro, sin perder el tiempo, volvió a entrar con fuerza haciendo que la cama crujiera por ella.

-Ah, ah, sí, dios- Stiles responde a su ritmo, agarrando las sábanas debajo de él.

El sonido de las pieles chocar, del chapoteo que hacía su polla al entrar y salir del menor llenaron la habitación, deleitando los oídos. Con la posición, fue más fácil para Peter tocar sus regordetas nalgas y darle varias palmadas. Luego, sus manos recorrieron su esbelto cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene, frotándolo con sus manos, logrando que Stiles fuera solamente gemidos y chillidos de satisfacción, las palabras dejaron de salir de sus labios, siendo capaz de formular "sí".

El último pensamiento de Stiles es que Peter no solamente estaba follando su cuerpo, también estaba follando su mente.

La cama cruje al ritmo de las embestidas.

La cama se rompe.

La jodida cama se ha roto por la fuerza en la que lo folla el hombre lobo.

_Jesús, eso es tan caliente. _

🐺

No puede detenerse.

Fue como consumir morfina y descubrir que funcionaba lo suficientemente bien que se volvió adicto.

No puede alejarse del cuerpo de Peter, sus manos son incapaces de soltar ese macizo trasero que está moliendo contra su agujero con un ritmo lento y estimulante.

La lluvia artificial de la ducha cae sobre ellos, el nudo está bien enterrado en su interior y Stiles se siente adicto a no sentir nada más que un profundo placer.

Peter lo hace sentir bien, que importa, lo cuida como una buena pareja. Puede conjurar las veces en las que, esa misma noche, fue atento a sus necesidades. Lo alimentó cuando sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente doloridas como para buscarla por si mismo, habló sobre todo y nada entretanto esperaban que el nudo bajará, limpió su cuerpo una y otra vez, ayudándolo a descansar cada cierto tiempo hasta que la necesidad urgente de volver a sentirse lleno lo agobiaba.

Fue tan lindo y lo hizo olvidar el dolor y la decepción que había tenido hace varias horas atrás, reemplazando esos recuerdos con unos mejores.

Stiles sentía que no tenía suficiente de ello.

Y, misteriosamente, Peter era muy complaciente con él. 


	3. CELOS

El sol se cuela por los grandes ventanales, eso es lo primero que ve el menor cuando abre sus párpados. Cada músculo se sentía pesado debido al esfuerzo pero los brazos de Peter lo rodeaban y lo atraían al cuerpo del lobo, compartiendo su calidez.

Besos cálidos fueron repartidos a lo largo de su nuca, hombros y cuello. —Mhm, ¿despierto?— la voz de Peter sonó detrás de su oreja, su tono era ronco y sensual y Stiles pensó que un hombre no podía oírse tan hechizante en la mañana.

Pero, Peter sí, el maldito rompía con todos los estereotipos y colocaba el listón más arriba.

El menor pudo sentir su cuerpo reaccionar al estímulo de su voz, dándole escalofríos de pies a cabeza, jadeó levemente y, detrás de él, Peter gruño entretanto rompía la distancia entre ellos y su polla despierta se apoyaba en su abusada entrada.

Stiles gimió al sentirlo y se acomodó un poco más, queriendo que Peter volviera a usar su cuerpo como lo hizo toda la noche.

—Mételo— demanda el menor, frotando su trasero contra la erección. El mayor no duda y lo hace, empujando su pene dentro de su agujero, llenándolo nuevamente. —Ah, si, me siento tan lleno— suspira el menor, estremeciéndose en los fuertes brazos de Peter Hale.

El hombre mayor gruñe antes de mecerse lentamente en un vaivén tranquilo y sin prisa, disfrutando lo apretado y caliente que se siente el interior del adolescente.

El nudo ya no toma por sorpresa a Stiles, es más, lo espera con ansias. Y cuando siente como el semen sale a borbotones y rebosa su interior, todo lo que puede hacer es apretarse aún más y gemir de forma lastimera logrando que Peter encierre sus labios con los suyos para darle consuelo, absorbiendo un poco de su dolor.

Cuando Stiles se decidió a salir de los brazos de Peter, era pasado el mediodía. Estiró su cuerpo levemente, sus extremidades dolían debido al extenuante ejercicio pero se sentía jodidamente bien, como si una carga se hubiera caído de sus hombros. Todo el dolor y las emociones negativas que sintió ayer, fueron lavadas y reescritas con las caricias y el calor de Peter Hale. Ya no sería un mal recuerdo, ahora tendría uno más emocionante que ocuparía la mayor parte de su mente.

— Iré a tomar una ducha— avisa el menor.

— Te acompaño— dice, levantándose de la cama.

Stiles mira su cuerpo maduro y trabajado, traga saliva y aparta la mirada. — Será mejor que no— responde, sonrojado, escapa de la habitación, olvidando que su cuerpo está un poco entumecido y cae cuatro pasos después. — Jesús— maldice.

Peter se acerca preocupado y lo carga sin decir nada, llevándolo a la cama. — Espera aquí, te prepararé la tina— y con eso dicho, desaparece segundos después. El menor ve su espalda desaparecer y siente su corazón latir y ablandarse sólo con ese gesto.

— Dios, ¿qué tan fácil soy?— murmura, mirando el techo.

Cuando Peter vuelve minutos después, lo rodea con sus brazos y lo alza, transportándolos al baño. Con cuidado, coloca el cuerpo del menor en el agua tibia y Stiles gime cuando siente que todos los lugares que duelen se relajan.

Peter se va de la lujosa habitación. — Avísame cuando termines.

Stiles ve su espalda alejarse pero no emite la palabra, lo detendría si no tuviera tanta hambre.

El silencio de la habitación, devuelve los recuerdos de los eventos de ayer, Stiles ya no se siente tan afectado. Ve la situación de una manera distante, ignorando el sentimiento de pérdida en su corazón. —... Puedo conseguir nuevos amigos, ya no necesito esa clase de amistad— se convence, se relaja en la tina y deja todos sus sentimientos irse por completo.

Su mente se enfoca en lo que hizo con Peter y se sonroja por el recuerdo. Stiles se sintió adorado, el hombre lobo adoró cada parte de su cuerpo, susurrando palabras dulces cada vez y, algunas veces, palabras sucias sobre lo que le encantaría hacerle después. El adolescente experimentó lo que es ser deseado y, por un momento, pensó que nadie lo desearía como Peter lo hacía. El mayor le demostró no solo con palabras sino también con su cuerpo lo que era venerar a una persona dentro y fuera de la cama.

Peter vuelve varios minutos después, una sonrisa sensual curva sus labios. —¿En qué estabas pensando, pequeño travieso?

Stiles se encogió y lentamente ocultó su cabeza dentro del agua, ocultando su vergüenza. El mayor se rió divertido por su acción y se acercó, una toalla en sus manos. — Vamos, bebé, el almuerzo está listo.

Esa oración hace que el menor levanté su cabeza y lo enfrente, estirando sus brazos, claramente diciéndole "cárgame".

Peter le sonríe con suavidad.

Poco después, están almorzando, charlando de todo y nada, en especial Stiles que conversa sobre cada pequeña cosa.

Tiempo más tarde, Stiles se despide, no queriendo mirar su celular. Sabiendo que su padre debería haber llamado varias veces cuando se notó que no había vuelto a casa, sabe que le espera una reprimenda y una explicación.

Y, viene una gran preocupación. No tiene idea de cómo debería de despedirse de Peter, ¿lo de ayer fue sólo algo de una noche? ¿él también lo dejará? ¿fue sólo un polvo de consuelo? ¿Qué...?

Antes de que pudiera hacerse la cabeza con preguntas negativas, Peter responde sus dudas besándolo como si fuera su ídolo... Como si fuera lo único en su vida que vale la pena. Lo besa con pasión y dulzura, diciéndole que no planea detenerse en sólo una noche, es un hombre determinado a conquistar, dominar cada aspecto de su vida hasta que no exista nada más que él en ella.

— Te acompañaré al auto— dice el hombre, besando la mejilla del menor, mientras su brazo rodea su cintura, ambos salen del lugar y se dirigen al Jeep estacionado en la acera.

Stiles lo besa una última vez, aferrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello, es como un gatito que busca ser mimado por su dueño. — ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

Peter sonríe contra su boca y vuelve a besarlo. — Te llamaré ésta noche, cariño— promete. — Aunque los próximos días, deberías dejar la ventana de tu habitación abierta.

Stiles entiende lo que quiere decir con eso y se sonroja con la sola idea.

[.]

Pronto, se dio cuenta de que era adicto a Peter. Bueno, a su _graaaan_ pene.

Se encuentra llamando a Peter cada vez que su padre no está en casa o cuando sabe que no volverá hasta el otro día, el hombre lobo no se anda con rodeos, cargándolo hasta llegar a su cama y jodiéndolo tan duro y profundo como Stiles le pide entre sollozos y gemidos. A veces, el lobo no es tan caballero y solamente llegan al sofá de la sala, follando como si no pudieran hacer más que tocarse y sentirse el uno al otro.

Lo hacen en la ducha, en el suelo, en la cocina y, cuando quieren más emoción, follan en el bosque. No pueden quitar las manos el uno del otro, Peter le da todo lo que su corazón desea, haciéndole arder en sus bajos instintos. Reclamando cada tramo de su cuerpo, hundiéndolo en la lujuria más pura.

— Más duro, dios, Peter...— gime, su voz rota, las lágrimas salen de sus cuencas manchando sus mejillas,su cuerpo se contorsiona y tiembla debajo de él. Su pálida piel está llena de marcas de mordidas y chupetones, no hay ninguna parte que no tenga un rastro de a quién pertenece. El cuerpo de Stiles nació para ser dominado, el atrayente hedonismo que brilla en sus orbes cuando su mente ha sido fundida en el deseo y todo lo que puede hacer es gemir y jadear por ser tomado más fuerte.

Ellos se entregan a sus pasiones, escondidos de los ojos de los demás, en el Jeep del menor que está aparcado en el interior del denso bosque. El auto se mueve de un lado a otro con el movimiento pero ninguno de los dos presta atención demasiado sumidos en su propio mundo. Un mundo que han creado, lleno de inmoralidad y sentimientos ambiguos.

— Oh, el nudo, el nudo— la voz de Stiles suena perdida y anhelante, demasiado acostumbrado a ser abotonado por el hombre lobo.

Cuando el nudo está dentro y el semen de Peter lo llena, Stiles poco a poco se calma, un suspiro lleno de alivio escapa de sus labios, disfrutando de ser llenado.

De estar conectado con Peter Hale.

[.]

El castaño ya no se preocupa por lo que ha sucedido hace dos meses en el loft de Derek, concentrado en la pequeña aventura que tiene con Peter.   
Ha decidido ignorar a sus antiguos amigos en cada clase igual como ellos lo han ignorado todo ese tiempo después de lo que sucedió.

No pregunta y no le importa el nuevo monstruo de la semana, tiene a Peter a su lado, quién está decidido a proteger a su amante de cualquier peligro. El sólo pensamiento de saberse amado, hace que su corazón se derrita y tiemble de felicidad. Si bien, no han aclarado sus sentimientos, Stiles sabe que no dará marcha atrás, aquél hombre en tan poco tiempo le demostró lo que es formar un vínculo inquebrantable: respaldarse en el otro, apoyarse en cada camino, poder hablar de cualquier cosa sin sentirse una molestia... Le dio aceptación, confianza, lealtad y respeto. No muchas personas pueden darte todo el paquete sin esperar nada a cambio.

Stiles sabe que quiere amarlo, lo reconoce como la persona con la que quiere caminar por el camino de la vida.

Su celular vibra y el menor ya sabe quién es, una sonrisa dulce surca sus labios, el chico no se da cuenta de que sus antiguos amigos le prestan atención, curiosos por las emociones que sienten fluir de él.

Stiles esconde su celular y revisa el mensaje. 

**Daddy Hale**♡

_¿Quieres almorzar?_   
  
  


No duda en responder, queriendo volver a ver a su hombre.   
  
  


_Depende, ¿dónde?_

  
La respuesta no tarda en llegar.

**Daddy Hale♡**

_En mi auto, estaré en el estacionamiento_.

Stiles no puede evitar querer sonreír más estúpidamente de lo que está sonriendo ahora, oculta sus emociones con su mano hasta que se calma y otro sentimiento se hace cargo de su cuerpo y mente.   
  
  


_Sólo si prometes _

_romper mi cereza 👀_

N

  
ecesita que su hombre vuelva a reclamarlo para no olvidar a quién pertenece. 

**Daddy Hale ♡**

_Creí que ya había estallado tu cereza y rellenado con mi crema_   
  


_Pero nunca lo hicimos en tu auto 👀_   
  


  
**Daddy Hale ♡**

_Estaré ahí en diez minutos,_   
_traeré el lubricante_   
  
  
  
  
  


_Ya tengo uno en mi mochila_

Diez minutos después, le llega un mensaje, diciéndole donde se encuentra estacionado, la hora del almuerzo viene minutos más tarde y Stiles no duda en recoger sus cosas y salir apurado del instituto, dirigiéndose al auto de Peter.

Lo primero que hace al abrir la puerta del asiento del pasajero, fue enterrarse en los brazos de su amante, buscando ser mimado, sus labios se juntan en un beso cálido que lentamente se convierte en más.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que alguien los está observando. Bueno, sólo uno de ellos sabe que los observan pero no tiene intenciones de detenerse. Es más, planea demostrar un buen show.

Los orbes rojos de Derek ardían con celos, con una profunda ira animal mientras veía a Peter y Stiles besarse en el auto del mayor. 

Peter inclina el asiento y deja que Stiles se siente a horcajadas encima de él. Sus manos se deslizan en las nalgas del menor, frotando sus cuerpos.

Stiles lo mira con deseo, ambos saben cómo terminarán y que el almuerzo ha sido olvidado.

Cuando están juntos, todo a su alrededor parece desaparecer.

Tal como una pareja destinada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más y podemos dar por finalizado "Reniego". 
> 
> Igual, no se preocupen que leerán más de mí sobre este fandom ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, so, espero que les guste ésta pequeña historia.   
Tengo que admitir que tardé bastante porque quería hacerlo bien, no estoy satisfecha con el resultado pero espero mejorar a medida que pasen los capítulos. 


End file.
